Brotherhood
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: Habían creado la hermandad, y no cualquier hermandad, era… "La maravillosa hermandad de Jason Grace y Percy Jackson". Necesitaban buscar un nuevo nombre. —Esto es totalmente de machos. —Sin dudas, totalmente de machos. —Jason y Percy siendo los buenos hermanos que son después de Blood of Olympus.


**Estoy de vacaciones de verano y no tengo _nada _para hacer, más que desperdiciar mi tiempo escribiendo historias. Arceus me está obligando a castigarlos a ustedes con este fic, i am so sorry. Pero, ¿no creen que la amistad de Jason y Percy es bella? :c Tan bella...que los hice ooc, viva yo.**

**Disclaimer: Todo de Rick Riordan.**

**Nota adicional: Te mereces una galletita si encuentras la referencia a Mark of Athena.**

* * *

><p>Las chicas siempre tenían pijamadas. Podían quedarse toda la noche despiertas, pintándose las uñas, contándose chismes y sobre los chicos que les gustaban y nadie les diría nada. Así que, ¿por qué dos chicos como ellos, casi hermanos, no podían hacer lo mismo? En ese momento ya no importaba. Ellos eran hermanos y tenían derecho a hacer pijamadas.<p>

Éstas tomaban lugar en la cabaña de Poseidón o las de Zeus, dado a que eran los únicos miembros de dichas cabañas.

—Así que... nos reuniremos todos los sábados, ¿eh? —le preguntó Percy a Jason.

—Pues claro, hermano.

Percy Jackson y Jason Grace sostenían una larga cinta. La amarraron a los extremos de la habitación, en este caso, la cabaña de Zeus, y alzaron dos tijeras con una sonrisa.

—¿Listo, hermano? —Percy alzó la tijera.

Jason alzó la suya en respuesta. Al mismo tiempo, cortaron la cinta, con una gran sonrisa. Habían creado la hermandad, y no cualquier hermandad, era… "La maravillosa hermandad de Jason Grace y Percy Jackson". Necesitaban buscar un nuevo nombre. (Más aún porque Percy insistía que su nombre debía ir primero y no el de Jason).

Luego de unos momentos festejando la fundación, se quedaron mirando a la cabaña decorada en completo silencio.

El hijo de Poseidón fue el primero en romperlo.

—Esto es totalmente de machos —dijo, aunque el nerviosismo se notaba en su voz.

—Sin dudas —coincidió Jason, sin perder un segundo—, totalmente de machos.

Se rieron de forma nerviosa y sabían que iban a tardar un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la hermandad.

* * *

><p>Las reuniones de Jason y Percy empezaron a volverse más cómodas con el tiempo. Hacían las cosas que cualquier otra hermandad haría: ver películas, comer pizza, quedarse hasta la madrugada y al día siguiente lamentar no haber dormido más temprano. Muy macho.<p>

—Entonces, ¿qué era eso que me querías decir? —preguntó Jason, recordando cómo Percy estaba muy pálido, con los ojos casi saliéndose de su cara y diciendo que tenían que hablar.

Percy pareció recordarlo y exclamó: —Nico me dijo que se gustaba de mí.

Desafortunadamente, Jason decidió empezar a beber su gaseosa, la cual terminó en el suelo gracias a que él la escupió. Percy asintió, entendiendo como se sentía; él también hubiera reaccionado así si estaba bebiendo algo.

—Pero —continuó—, me dijo que ya lo superó y que… no soy… su tipo. Y luego se fue con otro chico. Creo que era Will Solace, si no me equivoco.

Jason suspiró, aliviado. Sabía que Nico debió haber puesto toda su valentía para poder decirlo. Una cosa era admitirlo enfrente de Cupido y otra frente al mismísimo Percy Jackson. Nico di Angelo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo y una vez más demostraba que era uno de los semidioses más valientes que conoció, si es que no era el más valiente, obvio.

—Eso debió haber sido difícil de decir para Nico —respondió Jason—, pero me alegra que te haya superado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Percy, sonando ofendido—. ¿¡Tampoco soy tu tipo?!

—¡No, no es eso! Es que, Nico sólo saldría lastimado.

Percy se tranquilizó.

—Buen punto. Pero… no soy su tipo…

Jason decidió ignorar lo ofendido que se sentía su hermano y en vez de continuar con eso, preguntó:

—¿Con quién dijiste que se fue?

—Will Solace. De la cabaña de Apolo. O sea, son todo lo contrario, ¿¡cómo funciona eso?!

El hijo de Júpiter rio ligeramente, porque Percy era tan despistado que no notó que ya se había respondido a sí mismo. Sin embargo, decidió ayudarle a entender por qué Nico había decidido irse con él.

—Creo que es porque la luz siempre atrae a la oscuridad —le aclaró Jason, y Percy asintió, al fin entendiendo.

—Tienes razón —admitió—. Pero, agh, me siento horrible. Pienso en todo lo que habrá sufrido por mi culpa.

Jason posó una mano en el hombro de Percy, confortándolo.

—No fue tu culpa. No podías hacer nada contra ello.

Percy volvió a asentir, pero se quedó en silencio. Después de unos segundos, se giró hacia su hermano, totalmente emocionado.

—Hagamos a Nico parte de esta hermandad —declaró—. Claro, sólo si él quiere…

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Sí! Nico es nuestro amigo. Está al nivel de hermanos. Aparte, ¿no sería genial? ¡Los hijos de Poseidón, Zeus y Hades reunidos una vez más!

—Técnicamente soy el hijo de Júpiter…

—Jason, no arruines la diversión.

Después de unos segundos, Jason accedió a la idea con una gran sonrisa. Empezaron a poner reglas para cuando Nico estuviera ahí, como regla obligatoria era molestarlo con Will y otra era siempre ayudarlo cuando fuera posible.

Luego de terminar las reglas y viendo películas, Percy se giró a Jason, muy seriamente, y preguntó:

—… pero sólo para confirmar, ¿soy tu tipo, Jason?

_—NO TENDRÉ ESTA CONVERSACIÓN CONTIGO._

_—¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOR!_

* * *

><p>Para sorpresa de ambos semidioses, Nico accedió (a regañadientes) entrar al club. Claro que era cuando él tenía ganas de aparecerse porque a veces se olvidaba que el club existía, pero cuando lo hacía, las noches eran más divertidas. Por supuesto, los dos molestaban a Nico con Will y el hijo de Hades le tiraba lo primero que hallaba (incluso una caja de pizza), pero agresivo y todo, Jason y Percy disfrutaban la compañía de Nico. En esa reunión, el mencionado no apareció, así que sólo eran Jason y Percy, como siempre.<p>

—¿Crees que algún día admitirá que le gusta Will? —Le preguntó Jason—. Ambos son tan testarudos.

—Seguro que Will es el que cederá primero —dijo convencido Percy.

Jason lo señaló con su pedazo de pizza. —Usted, señor, está muy equivocado.

El hijo de Júpiter tenía esperanzas en que Nico sería el primero en ceder.

—¿Huelo una apuesta, Grace?

—Por supuesto, Jackson.

Ambos empezaron a sonreír y se sentaron. Apostaron diez dracmas. Jason le apostó que Nico cedía primero y Percy a que Will era el primero. Luego de unos sábados, un indignado Percy pagaba diez dracmas a un Jason que no podía dejar de reír. Mientras se guardaba su recompensa, caminaron a la cabaña de Poseidón, Percy aún indignado y Jason muy orgulloso de Nico.

—Lo que importa —dijo Percy—, es que Nico es feliz.

—¿Excusas de perdedor, Jackson? —Preguntó él, y se ganó un ligero golpe en su hombro—. ¡Hey! Pero tienes razón. Nico es feliz.

Ambos sonrieron orgullosos. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Percy volvió a hablar.

—Pero… Nico es de los años treinta, y Will tiene apenas catorce —hizo una pequeña pausa—. ¿Eso no es pedofilia?

—…

—…

—…

—Vamos a ignorar eso y festejaremos por Nico —respondió Jason, levemente traumatizado.

—Sin dudas —se le unió Percy, sin perder un solo segundo.

* * *

><p>—Hermano, creo que Annabeth quiere matarme —resopló Percy, desplomándose en la cama de la cabaña de Zeus.<p>

Jason alzó una ceja. Era muy raro que Annabeth quisiera hacer eso, si bien Percy tenía algas por sesos, Annabeth lo amaba de todas formas. Ambos tenían esos romances que sólo podías ver en películas de Disney, por eso, tomó más interés en la conversación.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Primero estábamos muy bien —inició Percy, sentándose—, luego se enojó conmigo y se fue. Luego volvió y me abrazó. Y luego me dio una cachetada. Seguro ahora está planeando mi muerte en la cabaña de Atenea.

Jason se echó a reír. Conocía los síntomas.

—Hermano, Annabeth está en esos días —dijo, haciendo énfasis para que Percy entendiera a qué se refería. Afortunadamente, lo hizo.

—_OH_ —soltó, al parecer entendiendo todo—. Creo que no me debo preocupar. ¿Piper se pone así también?

—Nah —Jason se sacó las gafas y las limpió—. Ella es del tipo que se encierran a comer helado mientras lloran con películas como _Diario de una pasión._

—Más bien, Piper se encierra a comer helado y tú lloras con_ Diario de una pasión_ —se burló él, y al no recibir una respuesta de parte de Jason, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

_—ES UNA PELÍCULA MUY TRISTE, ¿SABES?_

Percy continuó riendo hasta que se quedó sin aire.

* * *

><p>A diferencia de todos los sábados, Percy y Jason estaban parados, observando la cabaña de Zeus donde la primera reunión se hizo. Jason lucía horriblemente triste y Percy no se quedaba atrás.<p>

Percy se marchaba ese día. Ya se iba a ir con Annabeth a Nueva Roma a vivir su último año de estudios, a tener una vida algo normal, pero no había planeado que decir adiós iba a ser tan difícil. Percy sabía que para disfrutar ese año tendría que olvidar que era un semidiós (no totalmente, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos) e intentar disfrutar el año al máximo, pero demonios, despedirse era tan difícil. Ante el silencio que se formaba en la cabaña, Percy decidió romperlo.

—¡Seguiremos siendo hermanos! —Exclamó rápidamente—. Y… y convenceré a Annabeth de venir a visitar el Campamento, y, y te mandaré mensajes Iris…

—Percy —Jason lo interrumpió—, no será lo mismo.

Percy abrazó a Jason tan fuerte que temió dejarlo sin respirar. Pero joder, ese era su amigo, su hermano y no lo iba a ver por al menos un año, tenía derechos.

—¡Es el final de una era! —Percy dijo de forma dramática—. ¡No más J-man y Pernnie!

Jason empezó a reír.

—¿En serio debías arruinar el momento citando a Friends?

—Siempre es un buen momento para citar a Friends.

Percy escuchó a Annabeth llamarlo y sabía que ya era momento de irse. Alzó un puño y se lo extendió a Jason, esperando que lo chocara.

—¿Hermanos? —preguntó.

—Hermanos.

Se guardó las ganas de hacer una referencia a aquella película que vieron llamada Bajo la misma estrella (que Piper y Annabeth le obligaron a ver. Sí. Eso. Ellos eran muy machos para ver películas de niñas. Sí) y sonrió abiertamente, para luego retirarse de la cabaña, murmurando otro Adiós al hijo de Júpiter.

Al momento que Percy cerró la puerta, Jason se sentó en su cama, mirando a la pared.

Se vio invadido por un horrible sentimiento de vacío. Se dio cuenta de repente que él ya había perdido a Leo y probablemente desde ese día apenas volvería a oír de Percy Jackson, y se sintió tan triste que incluso encontró ganas de llorar. Sintió que sus amigos se estaban apartando de él.

Una voz positiva le alentó que obviamente volvería a ver a Percy, Leo seguía vivo y aún tenía a Nico para malcriar en la hermandad. Usó todas sus fuerzas para sonreír.

Lado positivo: Al menos ahora podría poner su nombre primero en la hermandad.

Salió afuera para despedirse de Percy una vez más y le pidió que tuviera cuidado y que más le vale que mandara los mensajes Iris. Una vez ambos chicos dejaron el Campamento, Piper le tocó el hombro. Al parecer ella lloró despidiéndose de Annabeth.

—¿Estás bien?

Abrazó a Piper y únicamente ahí dejó que unas lágrimas se abrieran paso entre sus ojos.

—Voy a extrañar a ese maldito Sesos de alga.


End file.
